Today My Life Begins
by auhaes23
Summary: New York n'a pas vraiment fonctionné pour Rachel. Elle revient alors dans l'Ohio où Jesse St James est célèbre à sa façon. Ce jour-là, leur vie peut enfin réellement commencer.


**Titre: **Today my life begins.

**Résumé: **Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait pas aller doucement ou attendre. Elle le voulait pour elle de suite.

**Langue: **Français.

**Personnages:** Rachel-Jesse.

**Jugée: **K+ à T.

**Genres: **Romance-Humour- un peu "too much" peut être :)

**Statut: **Complète.

**Je ne possède bien sûr rien dans cette histoire excepté l'histoire ! :)**

**Désolée pour l'orthographe, une re-vérification va se faire !**

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il l'avait vue c'était lors d'une compétition de chorales au lycée. Il était le leader d'une équipe. Plus spécialement des Vocals Adrenaline. Il n'avait pas chanté lors de ses propres sélections à cause d'une fracture causée pendant les répétitions. Comme chaque année, il s'était donc rendu, avec une partie de son équipe et sa coach évaluer le niveau de leurs futurs potentiels concurrents.<p>

C'est alors qu'il l'a aperçue. Elle était arrivée par l'arrière du théâtre. Elle portait une de ses robes simples noires avec une ceinture rouge et des ballerines. Elle a chanté la première chanson toute seule. Incroyable ! Il n'avait encore jamais vu une ado chanter du Barbara Streisand. Elle avait une voix sublime et une telle confiance, peut être pas un physique avantageux, mais sa voix était la meilleure que Jesse ait entendue. Il tomba secrètement sous son charme.

Rachel le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans. Elle avait été voir les nationales qui se déroulaient pour la première fois à Colombus avec ses pères . Elle le remarqua directement. Il avait chanté tout seul pendant toute leur performance. Il semblait jeune avec ses cheveux ondulés. C'est seulement quand ils ont annoncés les gagnants qu'elle a appris qu'il venait de fêter ses 16 ans en décembre. Il était donc un Junior et devait être sagittaire comme elle ou capricorne. Elle a suivi son parcours, sans être accros ou quelque chose, jusqu'à leur rencontre officielle dans le magasin de musique 7 mois plus tard. Il avait toujours ces yeux bleus avec un reflet gris perçant.

Ils étaient semblables. Il la comprenait, pas dans le genre cliché mais dans le domaine artistique. Seule sa passion pour Queen ne plaisait pas trop à Rachel. Mais qu'il connaisse aussi bien qu'elle le répertoire des chansons les plus connues de Broadway le pardonnait largement.

Ils sont sortis ensembles de décembre à mars (quelques semaines avant les régionales) mais la rupture a été dure. Jesse a tout simplement brisé son cœur. Un an plus tard, c'est au tour de Rachel de briser son cœur. Depuis, aucun contact, ni un appel téléphonique, ni un e-mail. Rien.

« Jesse ? »

Il se retourna. Il vit alors une personne, une femme. En face de lui était Rachel Berry. Elle était différente à cet instant. Elle avait les cheveux naturellement ondulés. Elle avait aussi ce très léger maquillage vert émeraude sur ses paupières en accord avec la robe qui tombait au dessus ses genoux.

« Rachel ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Heuu… » elle hésita à répondre. Elle n'était pas totalement surprise de le voir. Elle s'attendait exactement à le revoir aujourd'hui.

« Ca fait un moment ! » il murmura, remplissant le silence entre eux deux. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder dans les yeux sans parler.

Elle lui donna un grand sourire « Oui ! Treize ans ! »

Il hocha la tête. « Et tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es encore plus belle ! » Jesse ne pouvait que la complimenter. Elle était réellement belle. Son sourire était éclatant, et elle avait atteint la perfection au niveau de son visage et de son corps.

« Merci …. » répondit-elle fortement. « Ton studio est magnifique ! J'adore les peintures » complimenta-t-elle en désignant les murs pourpre et vert pomme. Un mélange original mais parfait.

« Merci, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour avoir ce résultat ! » expliquait-il.

La salle était pleine, une centaine de personnes venaient d'arriver à la journée portes ouvertes du studio de Jesse St James. Après vingt mois de travaux, il ouvrait enfin ses portes. Avant, le studio était très petit et ancien.

« Je… je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois ! »

« On était jeune ! C'était des histoires d'ados ! »

« Alors, beaucoup d'enfants inscrits pour la rentrée ? » elle lui demandait, sirotant un verre de champagne. Jesse semblait stupéfait, son visage hésitait entre sourire et ouvrir la bouche en 'o'.

« Pas mal ! Vingt classes ! Mais j'enseigne aussi aux adultes ! » il leva les sourcils. « Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à New York sur scène ! »

Elle baissa la tête, un sourire triste sur son visage. Jesse lui caressa l'épaule sans s'en rendre compte.

« Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues ! » dit-elle, levant la tête. « J'ai raté à Broadway, c'était très dur ! »

« Tu peux toujours réaliser tes rêves ici, regarde moi ! J'étais sûr et certain d'être un grand acteur/réalisateur ! Aujourd'hui, je suis le propriétaire d'un studio dans lequel je travail comme professeur ! Sans oublier que j'ai du me ruiner pour pouvoir réaliser ces travaux !»

Elle rigola. « Oui »

« Je suis comme une star dans cette ville ! Pas besoin de New York ou de Los Angeles ! »

« Une star ? »

« Humhum ! Regarde tout ce monde ! Et j'ai interdit à ma famille de venir ! » il désigna la salle pleine. « J'ai promis de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves ! J'en n'ai pas eu l'occasion avant, mais ici, tu vas devenir une grande actrice ! Sauf si tes rêves ont changés !»

«Ils n'ont pas changé, mais merci ! » elle lui répondait, le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ces yeux bleus gris avec de fausses cernes. Habillé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise foncée, Rachel pouvait clairement voir qu'il était plus en forme que jamais, la danse l'avait affiné et musclé.

« Tes cheveux ! » remarqua-t-elle

Il se frotta la nuque. « Coupés ! »

« Ca change ! Mais j'aime même si tes boucles étaient magnifiques ! »

« Elles repousseront ! » assura-t-il. « Je dois aller faire un petit quelque chose, tu m'accompagnes ? » il lui demandait, lui tendant une main.

« Non! non ! » elle paniquait, il pouvait le voir dans son regard. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne vais pas te violer ! » il plaisanta avant de prendre sa main et de se diriger vers un coin de la salle où se plaçait un micro et une petite chorale.

Il tapota doucement dessus. Les gens se retournèrent vers lui pour l'écouter.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Jesse St James, le propriétaire de ce lieu ! Donc, pour commencer, merci d'être venu ici ! Ensuite, je peux vous assurer que vos enfants développeront très bien leurs talents avec moi ! Et pour finir et comme prévu, je vais interpréter une petite chanson accompagnée d'une dance, et pour cela, une ancienne amie va me servir de cavalière ! Et je la nomme, Rachel Berry ! »

Elle sourit à tout le monde après sa déclaration, les gens applaudissaient. Les quelques choristes placés derrière Jesse en tenues blanches se mirent en place.

Elle prit sa main quand il lui tendit.

« J'ai pas dansé avec elle depuis 13 ans ! » il précisa avant que la musique ne commence et que son micro soit bien accroché au col de sa chemise.

_I've been working hard so long_

_Seems like pay had been my only friend_

_My frigile heart's been done so wrong_

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again_

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a chance (ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness_

_Will find me_

_Leave the past behind me, today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waitiing it's mine for the_

_Takin_

_I know I can make it, today my life begins_

Rachel avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Cette chanson était parfaite. Sa nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui. Elle avait passé toutes ces dernières années à New York. Aujourd'hui, elle était à Akron, tout son passé derrière elle, sur la côté Est ou à Lima.

Il la faisait tourner sous son bras, sous le sons de la chanson remixée pour sa voix.

_Yesterday had come and gone_

_And I've learnt how to leave it where it is_

_And I see that I was wrong_

_For ever doubting i could win_

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness_

_Will find me_

_Leave the past behind me, today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the _

_Takin_

_I know I can me it, today my life begins _

Elle le regardait, faire ses pas de dance doucement. Il avait les yeux pétillants. A Lima, elle avait abandonné Finn, à New York son meilleur ami Kurt et son petit ami, ou plutôt ex petit ami, Hayden. Aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait Jesse à Akron.

_Life's to short to have regrets_

_So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try_

_To forget_

_Only have one life to live_

_So you better make the best of it_

Les paroles était parfaites. La vie était trop courte que pour qu'on la gâche. Il fallait profiter de chaque instants sans trop tarder.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness_

_Will find me_

_Leave the past behind me, today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the _

_Takin_

_I know i can me it, today my life begins _

Jesse avait tellement vu juste dans cette chanson. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le même état d'esprit.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness_

_Will find me_

_Leave the past behind me, today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the _

_Yakin_

_I know I can me it, today my life begins _

_Today my life begins_

Il finit sa chanson sur cette note. Debout, collé à elle, devant une centaine de personnes qui applaudissaient. Il la regardait passionnément. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser, il y avait juste ce regard intense. Elle baissa les yeux après quelques secondes, elle commençait à être gênée.

Elle remercia les gens avec un hochement de tête et s'en alla. Elle partit dans la seule salle vide qu'elle trouva. Un vestiaire pour enfants. Il y avait des casiers en bois clair avec des étiquettes en forme d'avions, de fleurs, de papillons ou de guitares.

Jesse la regarda fuir. Elle avait peur. Il l'avait entrainée, après tant d'années, à danser devant tous ces gens, avec lui. Une fois les salutations faites à quelques clients, il rejoignit Rachel dans la salle, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Rachel ! » il murmura gentiment. Elle était assise sur un petit banc devant lui. Elle semblait regarder le sol. Elle ne lui répondait pas, il décida alors d'aller s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé si cette chanson … »

Elle le regarda enfin. « C'était magnifique Jesse ! Et elle décrit parfaitement ma vie à l'heure actuelle ! Un nouveau début ! Seulement, que tu chantes cette chanson … »

« Je veux qu'on se revoit ! » il la coupa. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise. « Te revoir aujourd'hui, ça m'a rappelé combien j'aimais être avec toi ! Tous ces moments parfaits, j'en veux d'autres ! Je veux chanter à nouveau avec toi ! »

« Jesse ! » elle prononça

« La vie ne nous attendra pas Rachel ! » il argumenta avant de réfléchir. « Excuses moi, je suis en train de te faire des propositions… indécentes alors que je ne sais même pas si tu es mariée ou si tu as un petit ami ! » il s'excusa, lâchant les mains de Rachel qu'il venait de prendre.

« Je suis célibataire ! » elle lui confirma, un sourire en coin. « Danser avec toi est le meilleur moment que j'ai passé depuis un longtemps, c'est ça qui m'a effrayé ! Me rendre compte de ce lien entre nous ! Il est toujours là »

Jesse reprit ses mains de les siennes, mélangeant leurs regards.

« Quand je t'ai revue, j'étais très surpris ! Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé à toi ! A ce que nous aurions pu avoir ! »

« Tout … » finit-elle, repensant à leur interprétation de Rolling In The Deep.

« Le passé est derrière nous ! Aujourd'hui, on peut avoir un nouveau départ ! Une nouvelle vie ! J'ai eu une relation sérieuse en treize ans, mais la fille a fini par se lasser ! » il expliqua « Aujourd'hui, tu es ici, en face de moi, et je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à Broadway, mais putain pourquoi ? La réponse est en fait très simple ! Et tu la connais aussi bien que moi !»

Rachel fut soudain souriante.

« Je veux que tu m'aides à réaliser mes rêves ici ! » elle confia avec assurance.

« Je veux te rendre heureuse ! » il se leva, toujours leurs mains liées, ce qui obligea Rachel à faire de même.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Il se pencha vers elle lentement. Elle pensait à nouveau qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais sa bouche se dirigeait vers son oreille gauche.

« Si je le pouvais, je ferais de toi ma femme maintenant ! » il marmonna, la faisant sourire encore plus. « Mais je doute que tu me laisses faire ! »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait pas aller doucement ou attendre. Elle le voulait pour elle de suite.

Elle lui sauta à moitié dessus pour l'embrasser. Il réagit immédiatement, posant ses mains sur son dos, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Tout en gardant ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel, il libéra une de ses mains pour déplacer une mèche de cheveux qui les gênait. Rachel approfondit le baiser alors qu'il glissait à présent ses mains sur sa taille, il la sentait frissonner. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand il la repoussa.

« Tu es aussi pressée ? » il ricana avec humour.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis venue ici ? » elle le laissa entendre, se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

« Pour une danse ? » il demanda, leurs lèvres collées.

« Pour toi ! … Hier, tu venais ici pour moi, …. aujourd'hui, je viens ici pour toi ! ». Rachel Berry continuait à utiliser des métaphores. Bonne nouvelle.

« Heu… ta carrière a été un échec ! »

Rachel avait ses mains dans les cheveux de Jesse, et sincèrement, elle espérait que ses boucles repousseraient vite.

« Tout comme ta scolarité. Et il y a aussi de très petits théâtres à New York ! » elle lui fit remarquer.

« Mais il n'y a pas Jesse St James là bas ! » conclu-t-il, en la serrant contre lui. « Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? » Jesse lui demanda enfin.

« Tu te souviens du soir après l'annonce de Monsieur Schuester ? »

Il hocha la tête, il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les détails. « Très bien ! »

« J'étais tellement déçue de ne pas avoir le solo. On a alors passé la soirée sur le canapé de mes pères ! »

« Beau canapé soit dit en passant » il plaisanta, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu avais cette idée de studio dans la tête ! D'abord, tu voulais aider les chorales, mais ce soir là tu m'as dit que tu voulais enseigner »

« Comme Schuester, oui ! Mais je ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, je suis un sympathique tyran il parait »

« Je t'avais promis que peut importe ce que l'avenir nous réservait, je viendrai voir ce studio quand il aurait atteint la perfection ! »

« Tu t'es renseigné auprès de Schuester ? » rigola soudainement Jesse, lançant sa tête en arrière.

« Jesse … »

« Ok ! » il prit ses mains et retourna dans la salle. « Excuses moi, mais je te croyais plus discrète ! »

« Tu n'as jamais su que je demandais des nouvelles de toi »

« Ohh, enfaite, ce prof m'a toujours apprécié, et même quand tu étais avec … Finn ? Je sais que t'intéressais toujours à ma carrière ! » il l'attrapa par le bras. « Assez discuté ! J'ai des devoirs, mais tu peux m'attendre … ici ! » il lui proposa devant un buffet.

_Too many voices_

_Too many noises_

_Invisible wires Keeping us apart_

_so many choices_

_but they're all disappointments_

_and they only steal me away from you_

_climb into our own private bubble_

_let's get into all kinds of trouble_

_slide over here let your hands feel the way_

_there's no better method to communicate_

_girl, stop talking_

_words just get in the way_

_i'll be your man_

_so, baby come over_

_from the end of the sofa_

_i'll be your man_

_i'll be your man_

_what are we all looking for ?_

_someone we just can't ignore_

_it's real love dripping from my heart_

_you've got me tripping_

_what are we looking for ?_

_oooh..._

_slide over here let your hands feel the way_

_there's no better method to communicate_

_girl, stop your talking_

_words just get in the way_

_i'll be your man_

_so, baby come over_

_from the end of the sofa_

_i'll be your man_

_i'll be your man_

_i'll be you man_

Il chanta quelques chansons après celle ci, mais aucune autre lui était destinée. Mais ces deux premières lui suffisaient amplement. Sans même savoir qu'elle serait là, il avait prévu de chanter cette chanson.

« Demain, réalisons tes rêves ! » lui promit-il avec une métaphore.

« Demain, soyons ensembles à jamais ! » elle lui répondit avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! <strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première one-shot sur Rachel et Jesse.**

**Personnellement, je l'aime bien :)**

**Merci,**

**Les chansons utilisées sont : Today My Life Begins de BRUNO MARS et I'll Be Your Man de JAMES BLUNT.**


End file.
